One Day
by I X K A
Summary: Menangislah sekeras yang kau bisa. Tumpahkan semua perasaan yang membuat dadamu sesak. Jangan menahannya. Karena setelah semua selesai kau akan kembali baik-baik saja seperti semula !


**One Day**

 **.**

 _ **Naruto © Mashasi Kishimoto**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Oneshoot**_

 _ **Hyuga Hinata x Pain Rikudo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning : Typo, OOC, abal dll**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Menangislah sekeras yang kau bisa, tumpahkan semua perasaan yang membuat dadamu sesak. Jangan menahannya. Karena setelah semua itu selesai, kau akan kembali baik-baik saja seperti semula!_

.

..

…

Langit jingga kemerahan mulai memudarkan warnanya. Hitam pekat berganti memenuhi angkasa, tak terasa gelap pun jatuh. Lampu-lampu yang terpasang di sepanjang trotoar menyala satu persatu, menampakkan suasana malam yang kali ini terasa cukup lengang.

Seoarang gadis tengah berjalan sendiri sembari menundukkan kepalanya. Tangan kirinya menenteng sepasang _flat shoes_ , sedangkan sebelah tangannya yang bebas sibuk mengusap wajahnya kasar. Berhenti berjalan gadis itu mendudukkan dirinya di tengah trotoar, isakan-isakan kecil lolos dari bibirnya. Sepertinya dia sedang menangis.

" _Kenapa ? Ke-kenapa harus aku, hiks. Tuhan tidak adil, hiks"_ gadis bersurai violet panjang yang saat ini terlihat acak-acakan itu bermonolog ria, mempertanyakan nasibnya pada Kami-Sama.

" _Aku berusaha keras mempertahankannya selama ini, tapi dia mengakhirinya begitu saja. Apa salahku, hah ?"_ teriaknya lantang dalam tangisan.

" _Kau baik-baik saja Nona ?"_ sebuah suara memecah monolognya. Gadis itu sedikit mengangkat kepalanya, menatap lamat-lamat seorang pemuda tinggi yang tadi mengumbar tanya.

" _Apa pedulimu?"_ Gadis itu mendesis pelan, tapi tetap terdengar jelas di telinga si pemuda.

Pemuda dengan iris serupa pola riak air itu tersenyum lembut, _"Aku bukan orang apatis yang akan pergi begitu saja setelah melihat seorang gadis menangis sambil menenteng sepatunya malam-malam begini"_

Gadis itu, Hinata Hyuga sedikit memalingkan wajahnya setelah mendengar jawaban si pemuda, malu. Tangisannya juga sudah berhenti beberapa saat yang lalu setelah datangnya pemuda bersurai jingga tersebut.

Hinata mengarahkan kembali atensinya ke depan. Amethysnya memandang pemuda itu dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Sebentar ia menilai fisiknya, tampan.

.

Pemuda yang masih berdiri di depannya itu mengulurkan sebelah tangannya _,_

" _Berdirilah nona !"_

Hinata menatap tangan yang terulur itu sejenak sebelum memutuskan meraihnya. Ia menuruti perintah pemuda tinggi itu untuk berdiri.

" _Aku Pain Rikudo, kau bisa memanggilku Pain.",_ akhirnya pemuda itu memperkenalkan dirinya. Hinata hanya mengangguk.

" _Siapa namamu nona?"_

" _Hinata, Hyuga Hinata".._ Hinata menyebutkan namanya, lirih.

Pain kembali menampakkan senyumnya, lebih lembut dari yang tadi.

" _Pakailah sepatumu, udara semakin dingin"_

Hinata menjatuhkan sepasang _flat shoes_ yang sedari tadi ditentengnya, lalu memakainya. Sekali lagi ia menuruti kata-kata pemuda itu tanpa bicara.

" _Seperti itu lebih baik bukan. Rumahmu di mana, biar ku antar pulang"_

Hinata menggeleng pelan, mengutarakan keinginannya _"A-aku tidak ingin pulang"_

Pain menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tidak mengerti dengan jawaban gadis di depannya itu. Tidak ingin mengulang tanya yang sama, Pain meraih tangan Hinata, menuntunnya mengikuti langkah kakinya. Hinata hanya menurut saja.

.

.

" _Duduk dan tunggu aku di sini. Jangan kemana-mana!"_

Saat ini kedua remaja itu sedang berada di sebuah taman. Pain menyuruh Hinata duduk menunggunya, sedangkan dirinya pergi entah kemana.

Setelah beberapa saat berlalu Pain kembali dengan dua cup coklat panas di tangannya. _"Minumlah!"_

Hinata mengambil satu cap cokelat panas itu dari tangan Pain, meniupnya pelan kemudian meneguknya sedikit. Rasa hangat menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, memberi sensasi tenang pada otaknya.

Suasana kembali hening. Pain lebih memilih menyimpan kata-katanya kembali setelah melirik Hinata dari ekor matanya. Dia akan menunggu, memberikan sedikit waktu pada gadis itu agar emosinya sedikit lebih stabil.

Setelah yakin dengan keadaan Hinata, Pain membuka tanya _,"Sudah merasa baikan ?"_

" _Sedikit "?_ Jawab gadis disebelahnya, jujur.

" _Kau bisa cerita padaku, alasan yang membuatmu menangis!"_

…

Hening, Hinata belum menjawab

" _Aku tidak memaksa, tenang saja"_ Pain melanjutkan kata-katanya.

….

Masih tidak ada jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut gadis Hyuga itu.

Pain ikut diam, membiarkan Hinata sibuk sendiri dengan pikirannya.

.

.

Setelah setengah jam yang penuh keheningan, Hinata membuka kembali percakapan. Sepertinya dia siap bercerita pada pemuda jabrik di sebelahnya.

" _Seharusnya hari ini aku bahagia. Hari ini tepat dua tahun aku dan dia berpacaran. Aku ingin merayakan hari jadi kami. Kemarin malam aku menghubunginya lewat telfon, memintanya untuk bertemu dan dia setuju. Aku senang sekali saat tau kami bisa bertemu. Kau tahu, dia adalah orang yang cukup sibuk, jadi sedikit waktu yang dia luangkan untukku itu benar-benar sesuatu yang berharga. Pagi-pagi sekali aku sudah bangun, lalu menelfon tempat kerja paruh waktuku, izin libur hari ini."_ Hinata menghentikan kata-katanya sebentar, berusaha menelan semua rasa sesak yang kembali menggerogoti hatinya.

Pain masih diam, menunggu gadis berambut violet itu melanjutkan ceritanya.

" _Aku sedikit bertengkar dengan manqjer tempatku bekerja, bersikukuh memintanya menukar shif setelah dia menolak permintaan liburku. Aku sendiri tetap pada pendirianku sebelum akhirnya dia menyerah dan setuju dengan libur yang ku ajukan. Aku bahkan pulang kuliah lebih awal, tidak peduli dengan dua mata kuliah yang masih harus ku ikuti hari ini. Toh aku masih bisa mengejar ketertinggalanku minggu depan. Sampai di rumah aku langsung bersiap-siap untuk bertemu dengannya, aku bahkan sudah menyiapkan hadiah untuknya jauh-jauh hari"_ Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, menahan air yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya agar tidak tumpah.

" _Akhirnya aku bertemu dengannya di tempat yang sudah kami janjikan sebelumnya. Aku langsung memeluknya, menumpahkan rasa rinduku yang tertahan padanya. Aku baru bertemu lagi dengannya setelah hampir dua minggu. Dia memasang wajah cerianya seperti biasa, tak lupa senyum manis melengkung dari bibirnya. Kami duduk lalu memesan makanan pada pelayan kafe. Aku mengeluarkan hadiah yang kusiapkan tadi lalu meberikannya padanya, Happy Aniversarry 2th kita Naruto, ucapku padanya. Dia nampak terkejut, sepertinya dia lupa hari ini adalah hari jadi kami. Dia meminta maaf karena kelalaiannya dan juga karena tak menyiapkan hadiah apapun untukku. Aku tersenyeum maklum, hafal dengan sifatnya itu. Setelah beberapa detik diam, menunggu pelayan yang mengantar makanan tadi berlalu dari meja kami akhirnya dia membuka percakapan kembali. Dia bilang ingin membicarakan hal yang penting denganku. Aku mengarahkan atensiku sepenuhnya padanya. Sekilas aku menangkap sebuah keraguan yang tersirat di mata birunya. Dan kalimat berikutnya yang keluar dari mulutnya benar-benar membuatku membeku di tempat. Aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita Hinata, ucapnya padaku"_ Setelah menahannya mati-matian akhirnya isakan kecil lolos dari bibir Hinata. Tapi dia tetap berusaha melanjutkan ceritanya pada Pain.

" _Hiks, dia bilang Ibunya memintanya bertunangan dengan anak kolega bisnisnya. Dan dia tidak bisa menolak, karena perintah ibunya adalah mutlak. Aku sendiri hanya diam tak menanggapi pernyataan Naruto. Sebenarnya berita pertunangan Naruto sudah terdengar beberapa hari yang lalu. Gaara, sahabat Naruto sendiri yang bilang padaku. Tapi saat itu aku mencoba berpikir positif dan menganggap hal itu hanya gosip semata. Lagi pula waktu itu Naruto belum bilang apa-apa padaku. ."_

 _._

" _Aku berusaha untuk tidak menangis di depan Naruto. Dia sendiri tak berani menatapku, bahkan setelah aku bertanya kenapa dia tidak mencoba mempertahankanku Naruto malah semakin menundukkan wajahnya. Hanya kata maaf yang terus keluar dari mulutnya. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, aku tak bisa memaksanya dengan kata-kataku. Aku sadar dengan posisiku. Setelah itu aku langsung menyambar tas dan keluar dari kafe, meninggalkannya. Dari sikapnya aku bisa mengambil kesimpulan, kami tidak ada harapan sama sekali. Kami harus benar-benar selesai. Aku berjalan tanpa arah dan melampiaskan kekesalanku di jalan, sampai akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu tadi Pain."_ Hinata menyelesaikan ceritanya. Isakannya sekarang berganti dengan tangis. Pertahannya sudah pada batasnya. Ia tak bisa menahan rasa sakit hatinya lagi.

" _Menangislah sekeras yang kau bisa, tumpahkan semua perasaanyang membuat dadamu sesak. Jangan menahannya. Karena setelah semua itu selesai, kau akan kembali baik-baik saja seperti semula"_ Pain mencoba menguatkan Hinata. Dia mengelus pucuk kepala gadis itu pelan, seolah meberitahu kalu dia akan baik-baik saja. Dia ada di sini untuknya.

Pain tak bicara apa pun lagi, dia menunggu Hinata menyelesaikan tangisnya. Dia tahu gadis di sampingnya itu benar-benar sedang terluka.

.

.

Hinata mengusap air matanya pelan. Ia sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang. Memandang sekilas pemuda yang masih setia duduk di sampingnya itu. Pain yang menyadari tatapan Hinata, mengulas senyum lembut padanya.

" _Merasa lebih baik ?"_ Pain kembali bertanya setelah Hinata benar-benar berhenti menangis.

" _Hmm.."_

Sebuah gumaman yang diartikan iya oleh Pain.

" _Kalu begitu ayo ku antarkan pulang, ini sudah larut malam"_

Hinata melirik jam tangannya sebentar, memastikan ucapan pemuda tadi. Jam ditangannya menunjukkna pukul 22 lewat 15 menit. Hinata mengangguk menerima tawaran Pain.

.

.

Setengah jam kemudian mereka berdua sudah berada di depan pagar rumah Hinata. Pain hendak berlalu kalau saja gadis beriris amethys itu tidak menahan tangannya.

" _Ada apa ? masuklah. Aku juga harus pulang."_ Pain berujar lembut

" _A-arigatou"_

" _Hmm.."_

Hinata belum juga melepaskan tangannya. Pain berbalik menghadap Hinata. Mengacak poni lurusnya, lembut. _"Masuk dan tidurlah. Jangan dipikirkan lagi apa yang terjadi hari ini."_

Hinata reflek tersenyum, ia mengangguk pelan.

" _Kau lebih cantik kalau tersenyum Hinata"…_ Pain berkata jujur.

Gadis di depannya memalingkan wajahnya, sedikit malu dengan ucapan Pain.

" _Ka-kalau begitu aku masuk. Hati-hati di jalan!"_ nada bicara Hinata sedikit tergagap. Melepaskan tangan Pain, ia berbalik lalu membuka pagar rumahnya pelan.

" _Oyasumi Hinata.."_

Dan sekali lagi, Hinata kembali mengulas senyumnya sebelum dia meraih gagang pintu rumah bercat biru tua tersebut lalu berjalan cepat memasukinya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Halo-halo. Oneshoot ke-dua author dengan cerita yang semakin amburadul dan tidak jelas, tapi authore harap kalian suka.**

 **Jangan lupa RnR atau fav** **jangan nyider xD**

 **Thanks buat semua yang udah review fic authore sebelumnya. Sekali lagi mohon dukungannya min**


End file.
